The Legend of Harry
by WriterPON3
Summary: Found by Tenzin after being abandoned by Vernon Dursley in Republic City, Harry is discovered to be the next Avatar. He is adopted by Katara and begins his Avatar training at a young age. Will the ten year old be strong enough to stop Amon and his Equalists?


**Chapter 1: Welcome to Republic City Part 1**

Harry James Potter hurled flames at his opponents. Today was the day. He was to become a Firebending Master. He was already a Water and Earthbending Master. Today was the test for the element of Fire. His foster mother Katara herself had taught him all she knew about Waterbending. And Toph Beifong before she passed on taught him Earthbending. She even taught him to see with his feet in case he loses his glasses in battle. "YES! Take that! He shouted to his opponents as they where sprawled out on the ground exhausted.

"He's strong." One of the spectators said as they observed the exam.

"Yes, he mastered Water and Earth Bending at a very young age." Katara said proudly. "Though Fire and Airbending are taking longer than they should." She said in a worried tone.

"What do you think? Am I a Firebending Master or what?" Harry asked as he toweled off the sweat from his neck and forehead and put the towel around his neck.

"You may have mastered the physical side of bending, but you have always ignored the spiritual side."

"I'm just not Mr. Spiritual." Harry shrugged as the official from Republic City wrote something on a clipboard. "But if anyone can help me with that area its Uncle Tenzin."

Tenzin was Avatar Aang and Katara's youngest son. He is also the only accomplished Airbender of their children. He lived on Air Temple Island, a sanctuary Avatar Aang built for his family and future Airbenders just off of Republic City. Harry had only visited once or twice growing up. Though he was technically his foster brother, Tenzin in his eyes was more of an uncle/father figure. Harry wasn't like Aang in the spiritual area. He had always had trouble contacting the past Avatars and has had yet to accomplish this.

"You told me when I Mastered the other three elements I would move on to Air." Harry pointed out with a small pout.

That damned pout. Katara thought with a smile. The pout that had even Tenzin wrapped around his little finger.

"Fine. You are an official Firebending Master." The Firebender who was the Republic City official declared as he checked something off.

"Yes." Harry pumped his hand in triumph. He ran over to his two tailed fire cat Kilala, who was the size of a small house cat most of the time. ":Kilala did you hear? I'm a Firebending Master now!" Kilala mewed happily for her best friend. But unfortunately...

"I just don't think Republic City is the best place for you at this time." Tenzin told the disappointed Avatar.

"But Uncle Tenzin you said when I mastered Water, Earth and Fire Bending that I could move to the Air Temple to start Airbending!" Harry protested.

As he turned to leave Harry stood angrily. "Avatar Aang built this sanctuary to protect me, not to imprison me."

Tenzin froze at the tone in Harry's voice. He had never spoken like that to him before. "I'm sorry." He said in reply. "But that's my final word." Using Airbending to twirl his robe around he left the room. Not seeing Harry's resolve face.

The next morning, Harry woke early, dressed in his Southern Water Tribe garmets, planning on leaving right then. "Come on Kilala." He said to the sleepy two tailed ffirecat. "Its time to go." As soon as they left the building Kilala transformed into her larger form and Harry climbed on. A soft voice stopped him.

"Harry."

"Mother." He said to Katara who "I know Uncle Tenzin is just trying to protect me, but I have to find my own path as the Avatar." The messy, raven haired boy hugged his foster mother who hugged him back.

"Just try to not cause too much trouble for Tenzin." She whispered as he got on Kilala's back.

"Kilala, Yip Yip." Harry said and the two tailed firecat took off into the air with a roar.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, Harry is the Avatar. A bit of a backstory of how he wound up on the Bending Continent as it will be called in my story, Vernon was to bring his company to the Bending Continent and saw this as a perfect opportunity to abandon three year old Harry who had already almost caused their house to burn down after coughing up embers and then put them out with water appearing out of no where. He abandoned the toddler just outside of Republic City City Hall and Tenzin by chance found him in the rain, with a water shield around him and a small fire next to him. After realizing Harry is the next Avatar, he brought him to the Avatar Sanctuary where his mother, Katara, raised Harry till now as her own son. I hope to have a lot of fun with this. **

**Please leave a review. **


End file.
